Murder at the Mansion
by FairHairedAdventureSeeker
Summary: Some Mario characters go to a mansion for a sleepover, but a killer picks them off one by one. Can they figure it out who it is before they all get killed or go insane? Sorry Summery Sucks! *FairHairedAdventureSeeker
1. The Fun Begins

**_ Murders at the Mansion_**

**__****Hiya! This is FairHairedAdevntureSeeker with my first story! So grab the popcorn cause this is gonna be good!(I hope...)**

* * *

**_Characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, DK, Diddy, Birdo, Wario, Koops, and Goombella_**

**_Dead:None_**

* * *

**__****  
**_Peach's Diary:_

Hiya Diary! I'm going to head over to a sleepover with my friends soon! Look at all the people who are coming! Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Birdo, Wario, Koops, and Goombella. Shame Yoshi can't come. He had to work overtime at _King Boo's Over Priced Items _again. Anyway! We are all going to the old mansion at the outskirts of town. We are just waiting for Koops and Goombella. I know they have to come from that smelly town in the Sea of Pee, but still! Why would you live there anyway? Ugh that greeseball, Wario, is making eyes at me again. IDK what he wants from me but I am taken by Mario! Speaking of Mario, I hope we kiss tonight! We haven't kissed in a while since that whole bussiness of Bowser kidnapping me and taking me into outer space. Well Koops and Goombella are here so it is time to get on my minibuss! Yay!

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

One of the party guests was watching all of the others. He or she licked his or her lips, wondering who he or she should kill first. _They are all so naive. How can they not realize that life is a game?! We are here to be played. Except... we only get one life, and I don't plan on losing mine so I better be sneaky and not get caught._ Peach yelled to the killer, " Cmon! You are gonna make us late!" Coming Peach!"The killer borded the bus, already decided. _I want to make this as fun as possible..._

* * *

**Hiya guys! How did ya like it? The chapters will get longer I promise! Just so ya know the ****_itallics_**** is what the killer is thinking. Who do you think it is? Feel free to correct any grammer mistakes.**

***FairHairedAdventureSeeker**


	2. The Mystery of the Mansion

**_ Murders at the Mansion_**

**__****Hiya! This is FairHairedAdevntureSeeker with my first story! So grab the popcorn cause this is gonna be good!(I hope...)**

* * *

**_Characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, DK, Diddy, Birdo, Wario, Koops, and Goombella_**

**_Dead:None_**

* * *

**__****  
**_Peach's Diary:_

Hiya Diary! I'm going to head over to a sleepover with my friends soon! Look at all the people who are coming! Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Birdo, Wario, Koops, and Goombella. Shame Yoshi can't come. He had to work overtime at _King Boo's Over Priced Items _again. Anyway! We are all going to the old mansion at the outskirts of town. We are just waiting for Koops and Goombella. I know they have to come from that smelly town in the Sea of Pee, but still! Why would you live there anyway? Ugh that greeseball, Wario, is making eyes at me again. IDK what he wants from me but I am taken by Mario! Speaking of Mario, I hope we kiss tonight! We haven't kissed in a while since that whole bussiness of Bowser kidnapping me and taking me into outer space. Well Koops and Goombella are here so it is time to get on my minibuss! Yay!

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

One of the party guests was watching all of the others. He or she licked his or her lips, wondering who he or she should kill first. _They are all so naive. How can they not realize that life is a game?! We are here to be played. Except... we only get one life, and I don't plan on losing mine so I better be sneaky and not get caught._ Peach yelled to the killer, " Cmon! You are gonna make us late!" Coming Peach!"The killer borded the bus, already decided. _I want to make this as fun as possible..._

* * *

**Hiya guys! How did ya like it? The chapters will get longer I promise! Just so ya know the ****_itallics_**** is what the killer is thinking. Who do you think it is? Feel free to correct any grammer mistakes.**

***FairHairedAdventureSeeker**


	3. The New Kill

**_Murders at the Mansion_**

**Hiya everybody! Who do you think the killer is? Thanks to Kookylover98 for the nice comment and the follow! On with the story!**

* * *

**_Characters: Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Diddy, Wario, Goombella, Birdo, and Koops._**

**_Dead: Donkey Kong_**

* * *

_Killers POV_

_It was fun killing Donkey Kong. I know who I will get next. Heh heh heh... Better watch out..._

* * *

_Daisy's POV_

I can honestly say I hate this. Who's idea was it to come here anyway? At least it wasn't Luigi who was killed. I didn't like Donkey all that much but I didn't dislike him enough to kill him! Mario says it will be safer if we all sleep in one room since the killer seemed to act when DK was alone. I hope it was only Donkey Kong who will get killed. Did I mention that I hate this?

* * *

_Nobody's POV_

As everybody walked downstairs to find a good room to sleep in the killer watched from the pack. Then he or she spoke " Hey guys! Why don't we sleep in this room? It's big enough and right next to the kitchen and there is a bathroom next door." " Great idea!" Mario said. It was settled. They would sleep in the dining room tonight. Mario and Luigi pushed the big table to one side of the room while the others set out there sleeping bags. The killer spoke again " I gotta go to the bathroom" he or she said. And so the killer went. In the bathroom he or she did not go pee or poop, the killer set up a booby trap. A knife was hanging from a string on the ceiling. When the unfortanite person opened the door, BAM! A knife to the heart he or she would get.

* * *

_Wario's POV_

I gotta go pee! Man I really got to go! I have the tiniest blatter in the world! " Wario shut up and go already!" Peach said. "Okay ill go" I said. I am walking towrerds the dining room door right now. As a turn the handle i half expect a knife to come from the roof or something crazy like that. I chuckle softly. "The killer is probaily smarter than that". As I walk down the hallway near the bathroom the shadows dance on the walls. I get the chills. I open the bathroom door. What the...?

**BAM!**

* * *

_Nobody's POV_

Kooky Koopa or Ludwig Koopa as some of you know him, was walking along an old path in the forest. He thought he heard screams nearby. Kooky picked up his pace to a run. These woods creeped him out. He wouldn't even be out here if Roy hadn't dared him to come out. He continued to run until he got back to the castle, still thinking of the screams that pirced the night a few mintues ago.

* * *

**Soo what do you think hapend to Wario? I bet you know. Feel free to correct any spelling, and grammer mistakes. **


	4. Make the Twist so She Won't Exist

_**Murders at the Mansion**_

* * *

**Hiya! What did you think of the last chapter? Read and review please! If you do you will have good karma for the day!(no promises on tomorrow)**

* * *

_**Characters: Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Goombella, Birdo, Diddy, and Koops **_

_**Dead: Donkey Kong and Wario**_

* * *

_Goombella's POV_

This is horrible. Donkey Kong is Dead. I am thinking of just ending it all right now. Yes, that is what ill do. Suicide. I will just end this nightmare... right... here...*yawn* But before I go, where is Wario. I look over at Koops who smiles at me, then looks at my face more and I can tell he is thinking the same thing about Wario. I ask Mario if he knows where he went. " He went to the bathroom, Bella" he said. "But now that I think about it he _has_ been gone awhile". With that Mario and everybody else got up and ran to the bathroom. I have the rope. I make the twist. By morning's light I will no longer exist. I put it around my neck before I start to hesitate. I stand on a chair and tie the top of the rope to the light fixture. I kick away the chair and hand there for a moment. Everything... is... getting.. darker... A smile spreads across my lips knowing that I won't die and the hands of some killer. I die at the hands of myself.

* * *

_Diddy's POV_

Me and the gang rush to the bathroom to find an unpleasant sight. Wario is dead on the floor, a knife in his chest. I discover a rope tied onto the knife. Then Birdo speaks "Hey guys! The knife might have been on top of the door or something so when Wario opened the door the knife would stab him." We all look at her strangely. "Birdo" Mario says, "How would you know all of this stuff? It kinda makes me think that your... the killer". With that everybody gasped. "Wh wh why would you think I'M the killer?" Birdo stammered. I said "Because you happened to be the very first person to figure out how the trap workerd DUH". Birdo just stared in shock and ran out crying.

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry for killing Goombella like that. And sorry that the chapter is kinda shorter. I was gonna have Koops kill himself, but I had another idea for him. SPOILER ALERT! We are gonna hear a word from the killer in the next chapter.**


	5. The Murder of Mario Mario

_**Murders at the Mansion**_

* * *

**I feel guilty for what I did to Goombella. Anyway teh Koopalings are in this chapter!**

* * *

**_Characters: Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Birdo, Diddy, and Koops._**

**_Dead: Donkey Kong, Wario, and Goombella_**

* * *

_Mario's POV_

I take Goombella's body to a room alone. Why don't we just leave? We can easely walk out right now. Then Peach's words echo through my head "Mario, if we leave more might die." I hate to admit she is most likely right. I place Goombella's lifeless body in an empty bed. I hear the door creak open and somebody walk in. "Hey! I'm glad you're here!" The person said nothing. Then I get a good look at the person. He or she has a knife in his or her hand. Then I feel an extreme pain in my back. I fall onto the floor and utter my last word "_Birdo... why..._" Then the world goes black.

* * *

_Birdo's POV_

_Yes that's right! I'm the killer. I set the booby trap that killed Wario. I put the knife in Donkey Kong's banana. I can't take credit for Goombella though. But killing the plumber more than makes up for a goomba. I killed the hero. Ha. Sorry Princess, but your plumber is in another castle. I dip a finger in Mario's blood, then write on the wall.__**YOU WILL BE NEXT !**__ Whoever sees Mario's body first, will be next. Then I go back to the dining room. I told them I just had to go pee. He he._

* * *

_Daisy's POV_

"Hey Peach, where is Mario? I havn't seen him in awhile..." Then I tell Peach I will go look for him. I search the rooms until I find the one with Goombella in it. I see a brown shoe on the ground attatched to a leg that is Mario's. Then I see his dead body. I think I am going to be sick. I slowly look up. _**YOU WILL BE NEXT**_** !** is written on the wall in blood. _Mario's blood._

**SLICE!**

Then I crumpled to the floor, lifeless.

* * *

_Ludwig's POV_

As I near the castle drawbridge, I hear an awful sound. Like a knife sliceing somebody. I have really great hearing so I can hear things pretty far away. My claw is about to push the button the the drawbridge to lower it then I hesitate. _Should I go find out what the noise was?_ I decide I should and regret it later. I head to the old mansion where the sound seemed to be coming from. The door opens and a koopa stands on the stoop. I belive that he is Koops Kooply from Petalburg. I decide to say hello. Then he replies, " Hello, you're Ludwig Koopa arn't you? I can tell by your hair. And uhh you might want to leave this place, there is a killer on the loose. I'm trying to excape." Then he steps off the stoop and I hear a whooshing noise. Before I can look up this thing lands on Koop's head. I hear his skull crack and he is dead. I run back to the castle. I wish I can call the police toads but be have no phones. I will forever feel sorry for the people who lost their lives in that mansion, and I promise I will come to their funaral.

* * *

**Soo, what did you think? I can't belive I just killed three people. The killer is Birdo hmm... Wonder how that will turn out. I am currently planing a sequel to this story and I have some names picked out but I can't decide. Vote in the poll so I can decide!**


	6. Perils of the Princess Peach

**_Murders at the Mansion_**

* * *

**Hiya! Wow! Almost done! Please vote in my poll! If you liked this story the poll will affect you since it has to do with the sequel! Anyway... ON WITH DA STORY LADIES! Ps: If I forget to put characters in the alive/dead thingy just tell me kay?**

* * *

**_Characters: Peach, Luigi, Diddy, and Birdo_**

**_Dead: DK, Wario, Goombella, Mario, Daisy, and Koops_**

* * *

_Luigi's POV_

__I feel like most of my friends are dead. I can smell the blood from here. Someone in this room is the killer. I want my Daisy, but I have a feeling that she is dead. Diddy gets up to go to the bathroom. Birdo tags along. I really don't think Peach is the killer, but you never know. I think I hear somebody sliding around and a slam. We don't want to investigate.

* * *

_Birdo's POV_

_I make sure the fake blood pouch is in place. I have to commit fake suicide so they don't suspect me. The perfect time comes when Diddy says he has to go to the bathroom. We are about half way there when I pull out the knife. Diddy sees this and starts to run. He runs down a long, tiled hallway but I am prepared. Before we got on the minibuss I prepared this hallway for this moment. I put liquid soap everywhere as well as banana peals. Diddy slips and falls into the laundry room. He is on his back, cowring and sayin things like " Please" and "No". I kill him anyway with my trusty knife. The blood spatters the walls. Then I pick up the body and toss it into the washing mashine. I turn it on and his body swirls around like a broken puppet on one string. Then I take the knife and put in though the fake blood pouch around my waist. The fake blood spatters the walls and I fake scream. Then I play dead._

* * *

_Peach's POV_

__I hear a scream. Me and Luigi don't want to go look but we do. We head in the direction of the scream and find the producer ,Birdo. Then we notice Diddy's body in the wash. Luigi looks like he is trying hard not to puke. Then the oddest thing happened. Birdo hopped up and she had a murderous look on her face.

* * *

_Luigi's POV_

__Birdo hopped off the ground and I can tell what she is planning to do. I know she is the killer know. Before she can get the knife out of the fake blood pouch, I grab it. What I do next still surprises me. I took that shining silver blade and put it right through her heart. She crumbles to the floor, dead. Peach drops to her knees with her hands over her mouth in shock, tears brimming in her eyes. She is just as shocked as I am. I switch the off button on the washing mashine and I put my hand on Peach's sholder. "Cmon Princess. Gather your stuff. We are leaving. We will go to your castle, call the police and put this whole incident behind us". She does as I say and we are gone within mintues. As we walk through the front door, the sun is just peaking over the horizen, the start of a new day. A voice rings through my head: Dawn of a new day: 24 hours remain. 24 hours until the police will come to collect the bodies and we will find proper tombstones.

* * *

_Peach's POV_

__We hop in the minibuss. Luigi drives through the forest path slowly, tears brimming in his eyes. Tears are in my eyes to. We now have mental scars. That Pink B*** scared us for life. I finally get a signal on my cellphone. I call 911. "This is 911 what is your emergancy?" I tell the women everything that happned, and that the hero of the mushroom kingdom, was dead. "Oh my gosh! I will send the force over immediently!" We hang up. And we continue to drive, the sun riseing behind us.

* * *

**One more chapter! So Luigi and Peach survived. What do you think of that? There is a Majora's Mask referance in here in case you didn't spot it. The next chapter will be up soon! Pinkey swear!**

***FairHairedAdventureSeeker**


	7. The Final Goodbye

**_Murders at the Mansion_**

* * *

**Hiya! It's FairHairedAdventureSeeker here with the final REAL chapter to this story. I'm gonna have some bonus chapters. You an read more about them on the next page. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**_Charaters: Peach and Luigi_**

**_Dead: DK, Wario, Goombella, Mario, Daisy, Koops, Diddy, and Birdo_**

* * *

_Nobody's POV_

The grave lies in an empty field. The field is slightly overgrown and often looks like it's about to rain. The tombstone simply says "Birdo" At the foot of the stone, there is a large slab of rock covering the coffin holding the murderer. The slab of rock has a knife stabbing a heart ingraved into it.

* * *

_Peach's POV_

We burry our friends behind my castle in the flat, empty space near the drainage pit. Luigi and I picked out nice tombstones with a slab of rock covering the coffin. I'm lonely. I want my friends. Who will rescue me from Bowser?

* * *

Donkey K Kong- Knife to the neck

Wario M Wmaro- Knife to the chest

Goombella Goomling - Suicide

Mario Mario - Stabbed to death

Daisy Sarissa - Knife to the back

Koops - Brick to the head

Diddy Kong- Stabbed

* * *

_Luigi's POV_

__I will never see my brother again. Never again will I kiss Daisy. Never again will I see any of them. They are all gone. They left me alone. All alone.

* * *

_Ludwig's POV_

__As I promised myself , I came to the funeral. I read the names and was shocked to see that Mario had died. I'm glad Iggy came with me. Even though I never liked any of them much none of them desvered to die. A single tear falls from my eye and Iggy stears me away.

* * *

_The ghosts were watching Luigi and Peach. All the ghosts of the people who had died were there. All but Birdo. If you could see the ghosts they would look like normal, but they would be transparent. But the ghosts were only visable to themselves and other ghosts. The ghosts of Daisy and Mario went towards Luigi and Peach. They wanted to gaze apon them. Daisy wanted to give a final kiss to Luigi. Mario wanted to see his brother. Daisy wanted to hug her best friend. Mario wanted to kiss the Princess Peach. Then the rain started to poor. All who came to pay their respects to the hero's of the Mushroom Kingdom left to go home. The ghosts melted into mist and went into the ground._

* * *

It is time for us to depart, but weather that parting be forever or a short time, that is up to you.

* * *

**Wowsa Bowsa! It's over. So how do you feel with how it turned out? Will you read the sequel? Why am I asking you all these questions? Will I ever stop? **

**Yeah I'm gonna stop. Anyway... READ, REVIEW AND PM ME IF YA HAVE QUESTIONS!**

**Kthxby! **

***FairHairedAdeventureSeeker**


	8. Updates and Bonus Chapters

**Murders at the Mansion Update**

**Hiya! This update is for the bonus chapters for Murders at the Mansion and includes a sneak peak for the sequel! Soo Blah blah blah and all that. Anyway these bonus chapters include the mansions history, what exactly Ludwig was doing out that night and more stuff. So Biya!**

***FairHairedAdventureSeeker**


	9. The Blood Stained History of Midna Manor

**_Murders at the Mansion: The Lost Chapters_**

* * *

**Hiya! Welcome to the first Bonus Chapter! This one explains the history of the mansion. And I give the mansion a Legend Of Zelda Name. If you don't like Zelda then... I don't know what I was gonna say...**

* * *

**_The Blood Stained History of Midna Mansion_**

Midna Mansion was built by a rich toad man named Richard Toadzlla. He didn't build it himself of course, he had people for that. All rich people do. Anyway. Midna Mansion got its name since it was completed on the 12th day of the 12th month at midnight. A few days later Richard, his wife, Zibella, and his four kids Toadina, Toadsworth, Toadells, and Toadella. Midna Mansion was fully furnished by the builders so they didn't have to bother with moving all of their rich person items inside themselves. All the children found a room that suited their liking. Toadina's room was on the second floor and in the day time it was flooded with sunshine. Toadells found a room on the third floor with bunk beds. She always wanted to have a found her room on the first floor, her window looked out on the garden and she could see an empty field in the distance. Finally Toadsworth found a room in the attic. The bedroom door was hidden behind a poster. Toadsworth had though the poster looked quite ugly in that spot of the room so he was about the move when he discovered the door. He decided to stay in there. A few nights later Richard, Zibella, Toadina, Toadlls, and Toadella went missing. Only Toadsworth remained since his bedroom was hidden. The Toadzlla's are still missing to this day. Toadsworth later got a job working for Princess Peach.

A few years later Midna Mansion was bought by a gangster named Poe Daddy. He and his posse used the mansion as a hideout and a black market for selling illegal mushrooms and powerups. One day he had a few to many mushrooms witch caused him to go insane and commit suicide. He hung himself in the attic. When lightning strikes, for a split second you can see the shadow of the hanged Poe Daddy on the wall.

After this event some boos and their king moved in. However due to certain cercumstances involving a giant banana and some shaving cream, the boos moved out and constructed their own mansion witch is now known as Luigi's Mansion.

Nobody else bought the mansion. The real estate agent died after awhile and nobody took the job of selling Midna Mansion. The once grand mansion lies crumbleng to this day.

* * *

**Hmm..? Interesting, no? If you comment I will give you a free hug!**

**Biya!**


	10. Ludwig Lovers!

**_Murders at the Mansion: The Lost Chapters_**

* * *

**Welcome one and all to the Koopaling Korner! This chapter focusus on Ludwig Von Koopa!**

* * *

****It was late at night and the Koopalings were playing truth or dare in their basement playroom. Iggy had just dared Roy to kiss Lemmy's old Tickle me Elmo doll. Roy reluctantly did it. It was Roy's turn to pick the next victim. "Sooo Ludwig! Truth or dare?" "Dare." Ludwig said. "Okay. I dare you to go for a one hour walk in the woods." Ludwig had no choice but to accept this horrible dare. And so Luddy went out, equiped with a flashlight and a small backpack containing a mini first aid kit, two water bottles, a pack of crackers, some sandwitches, and extra batteries. Ludwig also grabbed his blue coat that was the exact shade of his hair. Roy started the stopwatch and gave it to Ludwig. "Aright doofuss. Go out already! Or are you to chicken?" With that Ludwig slapped Roy across the snout and went on his merry way.

* * *

This chapter is dedicatied to all Ludwig lovers everywhere.

Ciao!


	11. Beta Version

**_Murders at the Mansion: The Lost Chapters_**

* * *

**Hiya !I'm gonna explain the beta version of the story! **

* * *

**I was going to have Yoshi in this story, but I wanted him in the sequel. I didn't put him in this story because I only wanted 2 survivers and I already picked who they were. Goombella and Koop's roles in the story were gonna be flipped flopped, but at the last second, I changed it. I came up with this story in math class cause' I was bored. I was gonna have either Donkey Kong or Diddy be the murderer but I chose Birdo since I didn't have a better role for her. :P. The sequel to this story (witch will be coming out soon btw) was going to be the first book, but then I came up with some story elements that I loved for the next book and thus this story was born first.**

* * *

Luigi: Why did you put me in the story again?

Me: Cause your awesome and it wouldn't be a Mario Fic without you!

Luigi: I prefer Luigi Fic.


End file.
